I'm a Gryffindor
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Charlie Weasley is getting bullied by a bunch of girls and comforted by Nymphadora Tonks. One-Shot


This is part of the " **There's a first time for everything challenge** " by Keep Calm and Write Something. My character was Charlie Weasley and his first time was "being bullied/bullying". Honestly writing this was so hard, because I can't see why someone would bully Charlie Weasley, but after all, there are mean kids everywhere... Enjoy!

* * *

'Get lost to your stinky dragons then, why don't you?' sneered Janea McGaunt, as she and her friends were circling around him. 'Don't bother with people if they don't bother with you!'

Charlie didn't reply and turned to leave, but was stopped by Lauren's leg, causing him to stumble, and fall to the ground. He wiped the dirt off his hands on his robe, and tried to get up, but Janea pressed her foot on his chest.

'Not so fast, sweety,' she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

'Let me go,' he said, now a little panting.

She grinned sneeringly. 'Oh, of course,' she said, in a very sweet voice, 'I will – after you've paid me.'

'I don't owe you,' he said, struggling to get her foot from him.

'Oh, no?,' she said in surprise. 'Too bad that I don't care, right? Just one Sickle, and you're free to go.' She laughed.

'Now go easy on him, Janea,' Lauren said. 'You know his family, don't you, a Sickle is their saving of an entire month...' They laughed out loud, and so did their friends.

'Why did your parents bother getting you, if they can't even afford your brother?,' Lauren went on. 'If my parents had such a poor reputation, they would be careful not to breed...'

'You forget he isn't the only one, Lauren. They got five more of those!'

Lauren and Janea sneered. 'Well,' said Lauren, 'they won't bother so much if they are rid of you then, won't they?'

'Everything I can tell,' said Janea, 'is that there are a bunch of people happier without you... Charlie Weasley, the freak... No wonder not even your brother gives a damn about you, I'd be so ashamed of having a brother so obsessed -'

'Shut up about my family,' said Charlie. 'Don't you dare – my brother – of course he cares for me...'

'He isn't here now,' said Janea. 'Why don't you show everyone you're a big boy and stand up to me? A little bit more worthy of Gryffindor, not for the freak-house.'

Charlie struggled to his feet, but Janea already pointed her wand on him. ' _Locomotor Mortis!,'_ she said loudly, and the next second, Charlie didn't seem to feel his legs any longer; then he realised they had been bound together. Janea and her friends burst into laughter, and now Charlie struggled not to cry out. Janea was just turning back to him, still with a wide grin on her face, her wand at the ready for another spell, when someone else yelled: 'Expelliarmus!'

Janea's wand flew through the air, in shock, she turned around to see the attacker. A girl with colourful hair approached them, her robes flying behind her, and her face quite angry. She had caught Janea's wand and Charlie couldn't help but feeling both grateful and admiring. She seemed a little older than them and when she came closer, he noticed her prefect badge. She pointed her wand at Charlie, successfully removing the leg-locker curse and then turned to Lauren and Janea. '20 points from Ravenclaw and I will report you to professor Flitwick – he can deal with you. And now everyone, away from here!'

Janea looked angry. 'You can't -'

'I can, and don't discuss with me,' snapped the girl. Lauren and Janea turned to leave, Janea muttering something about "sappy Hufflepuffs".

Slowly, the crowd faded away in all directions. Charlie still sat on the ground. Now that they all left, he felt how tears started forming in his eyes, soon to run down his cheeks.

'Hey,' said the girl, turning to him and sitting down, carefully stroking over his head. 'It's okay,' she said as he hid his head in his arms, and patted him a little. 'Have they done that more than once?,' she asked friendly. Charlie shrugged, looked up and wiped his tears away. 'Yes,' he muttered.

'Do you want to see your head of house about them? You're Gryffindor, aren't you? I could come with you to professor McGonagall.'

'No,' said Charlie, 'no, it's fine, really. Thanks.'

'No problem,' she said, getting up. 'Just go to your prefect if they keep annoying you.'

Charlie nodded.

'What's their problem with you, anyway?,' she asked. Charlie shrugged.

'I dunno,' he mumbled, 'I think they are in some arguments with my brother... But they wouldn't stand up to him, so they come to me.' He shrugged.

The girl frowned. 'Maybe I should talk to Professor McGonagall,' she said.

'No!,' Charlie said firmly, 'no, I'm fine, I'm a Gryffindor... I can stand up to them, I'm not that cowardly after all.'

She looked at him thoughtfully. 'I don't think that's cowardice,' she said, 'it's cowardice that two third-years attack a first-year... You don't need to be embarrassed. Not by them, not by yourself. Keep that in mind. But if you're fine, I'm fine.'

She turned away. 'If there are any problems, our common room is next to the kitchen,' she advised to him, and then went away, leaving behind a fragile boy who started to collect his pieces back together, deciding firmly he wouldn't let them get to him so quickly again.

Hopefully. After all, he was a Gryffindor.


End file.
